Mikey's Messup
by Pistachio lover
Summary: In a fight gone wrong Michelangelo must now save his father ALONE without anyback up what so ever! Will he make it? Or will he die trying?
1. Enemy among us

Yay first story! Im also updating the WHOLE thing! Your welcome. ^_^ Kidding, kidding I know Im not that good in fact Im propably not worthy to even be on here but... OH WELL! You awesome writers might give me some great pointers! Anywho,** I do not own Tmnt**... I can only dream that I do.

Mike's Messup

BEEP!BEEP!BEEP! "Guy's we got trouble! Its Shredder, he's up to something!", Yelled Don from his lab. "Shredda'? what's that whack bag doin' now?", Asked Raph as he made his way into the lab. "I'm not sure he just stepped into my security system apparently he's looking for a fight." Said Don all rationally. "A fight? Now? But why? We haven't had anything to do with Shredder or the foot in the past 3 week's! What could have brought all this on?" ,Asked Leo as he stepped out of the dojo and into the lab. "I don't know and I don't care he stepped on to our territory and will soon be stepping in to our lair if we don't do somthin' soon!", Yelled Raph as he paced. "Raph's got a good point. The last thing we need is Shredder knowing exactly where we live.", Said don. "Huh I guess you're right. Alright but no messing around and keep focused we don't know what he's planning." "Alright finally some action!" "Wait! Where's Mikey?"Said Donny. "Huh I don't know but let's just leave him here!", Shouted Raph obviously irritated by the fact that Mikey was holding him back from his daily fight. "You will be doing no such thing." ,Said Splinter "Raphael my son you must never forget that when a team is divided it will never be successful. Know go get Michelangelo quickly before the foot get to close for comfort." "Hai sensei" ,Said Raph as he turned to leave.

"HAI YA! TAKE THAT AND THAT HAHAHAHA!" Shouted Mikey as he played his newest game 'The Justice Force Unleashed' and just when he was about to finished the second to last final level, the screen he was hovering over suddenly went black. "AAAWWW! What happened?" ,Exclaimed Mikey. "Me that's what, now get off of yer shell and come help us!" ,Shouted Raph as he slapped Mike in the back of the head. "Ow! Ok ok I'm coming jezz!", said Mike with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Alright I got shell fer brains now can we go?" ,Said Raph angrily. "Hmm it looks like Shredder is close to the drainage system we don't have much time now we better get going!", Said Don. "I will be coming as well my sons; it makes me uneasy that Shredder is striking now when he has not been active in these past three weeks.", Said Sensei. "Well let's go then, we can't risk the Shredder knowing exactly where we live." ,Said Leo already strategizing. "WOO HOO! IITTSS NINJA TIME! LET'S GO, LET'S GO, LET'S GO!", Shouted an over joyful Mikey. After the shout he received four annoyed/ bewildered stares. And also a smack in the head from Raph. :) "Huh… okay we better get going! Leo? Are we splitting up or what?" "Yes since the Shredder is in the drainage system part of the sewers we can have a four way advantage so we will divide into two teams me and Donny will come on the west wing and Raph,Sensi and Mikey will come in on the east got it? "Got it!" Said everyone else. "Alright then let's move out!" Said Leo in full blown leader mode. So the two divided teams split up and went to their posts where they waited for the other teams signal to go so that one team could show up first distracting the foot and possibly Shredder and the other team could counter attack.

"Okay are you all in position?" ,Said Leo on his shell cell. "Yep were all ready to go Leo!" ,Said Raph building up his adrenaline for the fight. He hadn't got to kick some shell in the past four days and for Raph that was way too much time for not to be kicking some whack bags butt. "Alright you know the plan? Right?" ,Said Leo. "Huh… yes fearless I got it, I got it we've been over it already! We will depart in 3 minutes while you and Don go in ahead!" ,Said Raph on the verge of snapping.

"Huh… okay!" Said an annoyed Leo. So Leo and Don rode the sewer slider to the site where don believed to hold the Shredder and upon reaching the draining site and both Leo and Don found out that Don was right waiting for them was the Shredder and about 120 foot ninja. And as soon as the two turtles were in eye sight they were attacked! Leo gulped as he dodged a close call with a sword. 'When are they getting here again?' Leo thought.


	2. Splinter's sacrafice

Then as if on cue Leo could see the others creeping along the dark walls of the sewer stealthily, then they struck! Surprising not only the foot but Shredder as well! Shredder was currently fighting Splinter and was sadly winning but thankfully it looked like Mikey was stepping in to help! It also looked like everything was under control and Leo's whole sneak attack plan had worked! That was until 50 more foot came in and surrounded Shredder, Splinter, and Mikey! And with that done Leo finished his 5 foot off and charged toward the crowd of foot but was soon confronted by 10 more from the crowd as were Raph and Don. The 3 turtles fought hard and fast to get to the others that were possibly getting brutally attacked by not only the Shredder but the help of the foot as well! As the 3 fought to get closer they could faintly see 2 or 3 foot ninja getting thrown from the middle of the crowd every now and again from the corner of their eyes which meant that Mikey and Splinter were holding up or at least trying to because at that moment a pained cry came from the middle it came from Mikey. This made the three overly protective terrapin brothers fight even harder! They got to the middle in a matter of minutes and saw what had happened Mikey had a huge gash on his arm most likely from the shredder. Mikey was also about to get a HUGE life taking gash on his plastron! Well he _was_ until Master Splinter jumped and took it for him! Splinter got cut badly on arm and chest and it was **DEEP.** Splinter collapsed as soon as he hit the ground. The 4 turtles cried out as they ran to their to make sure he got protection so he wouldn't get hurt worse and to make sure he was okay. Mikey got there first (Mostly because he was the fastest of the four and he was the closest) the other 3 got held up by about 20 more foot each! As they were fighting they kept an eye on Mikey's progress with Shredder in the corner of their eyes. They all were aware that Mikey almost died because of that villain only moments ago and also that he was bleeding pretty badly from the recent wound he had. So the three fought fast but every time they got close to finishing, another 5 foot would come! 'Yep turtle luck true to form!' thought Raph as he brutally fought 7 foot ninjas off.


	3. The Capturing

Mikey's P.O.V-

W-What the shell! One minute I'm seeing my life flash before my eyes and then I see sensei in front of me taking the hit! And now well I'm in front of him protecting him with _my_ life! I'm doing a pretty good job of it so far! But he's hurt bad and there are 15 foot surrounding us and their… THEIR TAKING FATHER! "NNNNNNOOOOO!" I HAVE TO SAVE HIM!

*MAIN STORY AGAIN!*

"NNNNNNOOOOOO!" cries Mikey as he hit's Shredder with more force and dodge's every hit but then when he was at his best and about to make a final blow to the shredder that would send him off to lala land Mike suddenly felt a slight pinch on his shoulder and found himself trying to fight off the darkness that was taking over him and most of his vision! He feel to his knees and was kicked brutally by Shredder in the ribs and then as he was about to fall into a probably pained sleep the last thing he saw as he fell into darkness was his father in a net and being carried off to topside. He let out a cry as he felt a sword cut into his leg then finally feel asleep to the drug that was implanted in him only moments ago.

Leo's P.O.V-

Shell, shell, shell, shell! Our father our Sensei what has happened to him? I can't even see him and Mikey anymore! Ggrr Mikey better be protecting him huh… well that's a stupid thought of course Mike would protect him he is his father to! He'll be fine we all will be, were goanna get out of this and defeat the shredder and- "NNNNNOOOOO!" **"Mikey?" **No answer. Oh no something bad has happened! Question is to him or father? Oh who cares I just hope they're both ok! But with our luck…. No, no, no just gatta keep fighting so I can help Mike protect sensei!

Raph's P.O.V-

What the shell? Mikey almost got slaughtered and he's the one fighting the Shredda' again? Well I guess he was the closest but still! Huh…. I just hope Mike can hold em' off at least until we can get there which will be in shell knows how long! Grrrr "Who wants' some?" I said as I charged into the 20 foot in front of me and finished them in about 1 minute, new record! "NNNNNOOOOO!" **"Mike?"** Grrrr d*** it! Come on Mike just hold on! For us and father PLEASE! Thought Raph as he finished off 5 more foot rather quickly.

Don's P.O.V-

Oh my gosh! Sensei, father! The amount of force that Shredders arm had was meant for a hard heavy duty shell like Mikey's but- wait what the shell? Am I really thinking that it would be better circumstances for Mikey to get hit instead of Splinter? No, no, no I'm just scared. I hope everything's going to be okay … and one of us has the right blood type … even though father's a whole different species…shell, what am I goanna do- "WHOA!" Well I know what I'm not goanna do! I'm not goanna almost get freaking hit by a sword again!" I just have to stay focused and fight harder! I'm coming Splinter and Mikey I'm coming! "NNNNNOOOOO!" Oh shell that was Mikey no, no, no I'm coming Mikey don't you dare get captured….. And don't let them get father Mike please just hold on for a little longer!


	4. Mikeys plan

*MAIN STORY*

So the three other turtles finished off the foot that had suddenly retreated back when they had noticed that their master had left and was no longer giving orders. "Yeah you go on you dirty whack bags!" , Shouted Raph as he made his way over to Mike and the others. "W-where's masta' splinta'? A-and wha happened to Mikey?, "Master splinter is- I think they took him." , Leo replied gravely. ,"Grrrr well get em' back count on it! But what's wit Mikey?" Asked Raph., "Well according to his pulse and the way his eyes are dilated, they drugged him. Most likely from a tranquilizer gun." ,Said Don rationally., "Okay let's get him home quickly then we'll talk I still feel some presences you guys go on ahead I'll be right behind you. Got it?" ,Whispered Leo. Don and Raph both nodded and walked as fast as two turtles with another turtle on their shoulders could. Shortly after they got back to the lair Leo followed suit, and watched as Don and Raph set Mike on his bed. Then they all walked to the living room. It was very clear that Leo and the others were fuming about the whole situation their father was beaten badly and was going through shell knows what at Shredders hands at the moment! And that's how it all started…"Huh this wouldn't have happened if Mikey had just focused! Then Sensei wouldn't have had to jump in front of him and then he could have defended himself!", Shouted Leo as he paced. ,"Yea I do wish Mike spent a little more time fighting and paying attention instead of mimicking and making fun of who we were fighting!" ,Said Don taking a seat on the couch "Huh… what do you expect it's Mikey! We shouldn't of even have brought him!" ,Said Raph angrily as he also took a seat next to Don, "Huh yeah, yeah, yeah I know! Sensei made us I wasn't going to say that we couldn't! Huh… whatever just go get some rest guys we strike tomorrow at midnight." ,Said Leo in full blown out fearless leader mode. Little did they all know that Mike had decided to wake up and peek out his door to spy to see if his bro's where ok. And he was relieved that they were but also crushed that they were talking behind his back and to make matters worse they were talking about how it was his entire fault!And maybe it was but still, jezz….That's when Mike got his idea and scurried back into his room to make his plan.


	5. Rescue mission alone

Beep! Beep! Beep! "Huh, wha? Oh right! Glad I put that alarm on low!" ,Whispered Mikey pretty much to himself as he got out of his bed, snuck out of his room and jumped gracefully off the balcony that held all of the 4 turtle's rooms and landed rather ungracefully on the living room couch. "Ow! Jezz I need to work on that landing!" ,Whispered Mikey trying to keep in low voice. "I'm coming Master splinter!" ,Said Mikey as he made his way out of the man hole that lead to topside. "Man these buildings seem to get taller every time I jump across them." ,Said Mikey randomly, he knew he was scared now because he only talked to himself like this when he was. But hey who wouldn't be scared? He was sneaking in to the freakin foot headquarters at 2 am in the morning! WITH NO BACK UP! But he knew he had to do it for his bro's and his father but also to himself to prove to himself that he wasn't as useless as everyone thought he was. "I can do this." ,Said Mikey right before he crept in through an open window. "For real who leaves a window open? Shoo for ninjas they are pretty lousy!" Mikey said quietly. "Although I guess if I was them I wouldn't expect anyone to break into a window that was open on the 18th story of this building!" ,Mikey said as he made his way to the 'dungeons' as he liked to call them. Just when he was about to go through the door that would lead him to his father he felt his turtle sense tingling as he liked to say. It's a good thing to because right at that moment he caught an arrow that would have hit him square in the side of the head! Mikey growled and snapped around to find that about 60 foot where creeping along the walls and also ceiling, it was kind of creepy! "Aw man…BRING IT ON DUDES!", Shouted Mikey knowing that he was already found anyways. So he took out his chucks and started beating up some foot! In a record timing of 4 minutes! Although it was a sloppy fight probably because it was 2 in the morning! In those sloppy fights he received a big gash in his arm about 7 inches deep and boy did it hurt! "Alright that's done! Now to find master splinter and get the shell out of here!", Said Mikey as he entered the dungeon room. "Splinter, hey splinter! Ssspppllliiinnnttteerrr!" ,Mikey whispered as loud as he could ,as he made his way down the row of small cages that even Mikey didn't think he could fit in! Then when all hope seemed lost Mikey looked into the last cell like cage and saw Sensei! "Sensei!", Said Mikey overjoyed as he pried the cage open with his chucks. "Sensei it's so good to see you again!", Said Mike as he pulled his father into a hug. But when his dad didn't return the gesture Mike panicked. 'Why isn't he hugging back did I really screw up that bad?' thought Mike, then when he pulled Splinter back to get a better look at what was wrong he saw that Sensei wasn't even awake which scared him even more than his first thought! "Oh shell, okay what would Don do? He-he would uh check pulse yea! Alright then…okay it's there but weak got to get him back fast! If I don't then- can't think about that won't make it gatta go right now!" ,So as Mikey picked Splinter up and made his way out of the room and back to the open window he felt his turtle sense tingle again and quickly put splinter down and then as if in a blink of eye Shredder appeared with his foot legions and about 50 foot ninjas! "Oh shell" ,He muttered to himself as Shredder started to speak. "You have made a grave mistake turtle! And for that you and your sensei will pay with your lives!" ,Said Shredder. "OH YEAH? BRING IT ON SHRED HEAD!" ,Shouted Mikey as he charged into the biggest battle of his life! He fought all 60 foot first since they were lingering around splinter about to snatch him up again. Mike knew he would have to strike fast and hard in order to get all 60 then move on and he did all in a matter of seconds! 'Man I'm in the zone!' thought Mikey as he took down the last of the foot ninjas. And as the four foot legions ran towards him weapons drawn Mikey scowled and charged as well. He gave every ounce of his strength in fighting the legions they were very fast and well trained. But just by miracle he defeated them then not even noticing that he was already bleeding badly from all the wounds he had just received from them. He charged for Shredder and found himself slowing down after a while he needed to think of a actual strategies instead of just jumping in like an idiot. So he did, he aimed his hit's better and dodged with more skill much like Don, then when the time was right he would strike with precision like Leo, but with as much force as Raph would apply too! 'Man I wish I thought of this strategy earlier!' thought Mike. But his thought's were cut short when he felt a certain someone's claw dig into His plastron! "AAAHHH!" Cried Mikey as he fell to the ground. 'Well this is ironic here I am saving my father who sacrificed himself so this wouldn't happen.' Thought Mike grimly as he tried to regain his senses. Once he did he got right back up only to be struck down again but this time Shredder had somehow broken his arm! "AAAAHHHH!" Cried Mikey once again. 'Okay, okay, okay can't let him get anymore punches in! Gatta finish this **NOW**!' Thought Mikey as he got up hopefully for the last time, if all went well in his plans. And they actually did! After he got up he used his speed to mess with Shredder and defeat him not for good but at least until he actually had his bro's with him next time! 'That's done' Thought Mikey as he picked Splinter up and Quickly headed for the stairs that would lead him to the lobby so he could escape easily. Although he was right next to his escape route (the window that he easily used before.) he knew that he was now in no condition to do much of anything and just hoped that he could hold up until he got his father safely home. And by the time he got to the man hole that was the closest to the lair and slipped in unseen Mikey quickly walked to the lair he knew he was in trouble, he was losing blood fast and would probably collapse soon. But Mike knew that his injures were way, way, way worse than Master Splinters and he was scared that his brothers would address his injures first and not Splinters so he made a plan that he would act fine and say to get Splinter looked at first. He just hoped that they would take his word for it!


	6. Finally home

Upon entering the lair he quickly yelled for the guys who (thank gosh) came running/walking out of their rooms rather sleepily. (Because it was 4:00 in the morning now) They all gasped when they saw the sight in front of them. Mike had Splinter in his hands and Splinter was bleeding badly. And Don quickly began asking questions to Mike like, "ARE YOU SURE YOUR OK?", and, "MIKE BE HONEST IF YOU DONT THINK YOU CAN HOLD OUT FOR A WHILE THEN TELL ME!" Mike just said that he was fine and that he could hold up. (Even though he felt past horrible.) This relived the other brothers much to Mike's joy. Then after a while things quitted down again, leaving Mike to focus and try to stay up he knew that if he fell asleep he could possibly make matters worse like falling into a coma! So he tried his hardest to stay awake but he **really**, **really**, **REALLY** wanted to go to sleep his arm and well everything else was hurting so bad and he had puked twice in one hour! Rather badly to. 'Why am I puking? I haven't eaten anything tonight!' Mike thought as he pushed himself away from the toilet the second time that night. (Little did Mike know that he was upchucking blood not recently eaten food.) He then crawled back to the living room and layed on the floor (He didn't want to get blood on the couch.) He was suffering from immense pain it was unbearable! "Please hurry it up guys I don't think I can wait much longer", Said mike as he kept a towel on one of his worst wounds he was bleeding everywhere and knew his brothers would want him to tell them, but he wouldn't risk taking his father's care away. So he waited, and waited, and waited some more until 3 hours in he couldn't take it anymore. His ribs hurt worse than anything he was having trouble breathing because of them and had puked once more during that time not to mention his gashes had been bleeding profusely in the past hours he had been waiting! At one point Mike decided to get up and try to get help from his bro's, but when he was about half way to the lab he lost conciseness from blood loss.


	7. Realization

About 15 minutes after Mikey's incident Raph and Don made their way out of the lab and into the kitchen. Don had just gotten done hooking everything in and making the charts of his father's state. He tripled checked everything. It was about 7 ish in the morning now and he had still not had his coffee Raph also wanted a very small cup as well. So the two made their way to the kitchen and Don started pouring the coffee mixture into the filter. "Shoo tha' was close eh Donnie?" Asked Raph, "Yeah I'm just glad that Mike saved him before we did we would have defiantly been too late!" Exclaimed Don as he poured the first cup. "Ya got tha' right Mikey sure had a lot of guts savin' em' alone like tha' wonder what made him do it." ,Said Raph as he took the cup from Don and started pouring various creamers and sugars in it. "Hmmm **HUH!** You don't suppose he herd us talking about him do you?" Said Don just plain drinking his icky black coffee. "Hmmm it did take us a while ta get em' back to the lair." Said Raph taking little sips of his scorching hot coffee. "Huh… poor Mikey…" Said Don feeling ashamed. "Yea…" Agreed Raph that's when the realization struck both of them. "MIKEY!" They both Exclaimed "I can't believe I forgot to check up on him!" Said Don quickly putting his half drunken cup down. "It aint just your fault we all forgot!" Said Raph as he to sat his cup down and started towards the living room. About to steps into the living room Raph and Don were greeted with an image that they would never in a million years be expecting to see from their little brother. Mikey was covered in blood. Fresh and old and he was still bleeding! Where from was a million dollar question because the blood was EVERYWHERE! "Oh my god!" Said Don as he ran to Mike's side and checked his pulse. "His pulse is really weak we have to get him to the lab right now!" Said Don in a panic. Raph pulled Mike up bridal style and ran to the lab. By the time he got Mike to the medical bed his chest down was covered In Mikey's blood. "Raph he's going to need blood can you-""Yea Don just… save em' okay?" Said Raph. "I will Raph. I will." Said Don. Then in a split second Don was hooking up IV's and bandaging every single huge gash Mike had. All the while saying things like, "I am so stupid! I should have known Mike was going to do this! He wanted Father to get checked out first!" And "Why didn't I send someone to check on him in the first place!" "Don it aint your fault! We all should have known better we were just so occupied with masta' splinta' tha' we didn't realize what was really going on!" Said Raph as he layed on a bed and let Don take some of his blood for Mikey. While Don was doing this Leo decided to walk in at that moment. The sight he saw was one he wasn't expecting. "Wha-what happened to Mikey? And W-why are you taking Raphs blood?" Asked Leo on the verge of shouting. "Leo, Mike hid his injuries so we would take care of master splinter first. And he needs some blood because he almost bled out!" Said Don trying to keep patient.""So h-he's going to be okay? Right?" Said Leo taking a seat beside Mikey on the opposite side of the bed from Don. "Yes he should be he's lucky he didn't fall into a coma!" Said Don getting frustrated again at Himself for not noticing and at Mikey for not telling them. 'Why would he do this?' Thought Don.


	8. Brotherly Concerns

I am so sorry for not updating this sooner! I got side tracked with my other story! But here you are hope you like it! :)

Huh I just wish that he would have thought this all through better! I mean not even Raph would just decide to go to the foot head quarters alone! Said Don.

"Yes he would Don." Said Leo with a blank stare. "Oh? And why is that?" Said Don already getting irritated."Because Don, Mikey didn't just sneak in alone for the heck of it, he did it for master Splinter!" Said Leo.

"Huh... I know Leo. I know. I just wish I could have prevented it is all." Don said as he sat down in the middle of the two beds. One that held a sleeping Raph the other a battle worn Mikey. "We all did Don." Leo said as he put a comforting hand on Dons shoulder. "We all did."

After about 2 hours Raph had woken up and immediately asked about Mike. "Not to good… He has a broken arm, I had to put 17 stitches on a gash on his arm which looked like shredders work to me." All of the three older brothers frowned upon this. "I also had to put stitches in his leg and he has a mild concussion." I'm hoping he wakes up in the next 3 to 4 hours if he doesn't… We'll have to assume the worst"

Said Don with a few tears making their ways down his face his two older brothers quickly enveloped him in a hug. "He's going to be alright Donny he's Mikey! He's too stubborn to die or go into any sort of coma!" Said Raph. Don smiled sadly "I hope your right Raph." "Plus he's a very strong warrior he won't go down." Added Leo looking down at their beat up baby brother, they all nodded to the statement.

As the hours passed by each of the turtles were getting more and more anxious it had been two hours and they had all fully rotated between Mike and their Sensei (Who was up but not allowed to leave his bed just yet.) And a break or in their case a whole 30 minutes of nothing but thinking of all the possible outcomes of what could happen to their baby brother and what they could have done to prevent it all from happening. It was while Raph was keeping watch over Mikey that he heard a slight whimper from the young turtle.

"Mike?! Mikey oh Mike!" Said Raph smiling "How you feelin' bro?" Asked Raph as he let Mike get a little more situated upon seeing him try to shield his eyes from the blinding light Raph quickly dimed the lab lights to a softer tone. Mike smiled weakly "Thanks bro." His voice sounding hoarse. "Here let me go get you some water and the others ok?" Mike just nodded.

Raph ran to the kitchen and filled a glass up with water then rushed to Master Splinter's room where he found his sensei and Leo. "Hey Mikey's awake!" Said Raph happily "Really?! That's great!" Said Leo already helping Splinter up and towards the lab. "I should probably get Don after I give Mike some water –""don't have to I heard!" Said Don jumping off the second floor from his room and rushing into the lab as well.

"Here ya go Mike." Said Raph as he carefully brought the glass to Mike's lips and tipped it, Mike took the water in little gulps which set an alarm off alarm bells in Don's mind. "Mikey you have to drink that slow just don't chug it ok?"

He remembered in the past in less severe cases when ever Mike would wake up from a minor bump to the head he would always try to chug the whole glass that was given to him, but now he acted as if he were scared to drink as if he- but Dons thoughts were cut short by the sound of Mikey coughing.

Raph quickly handed the glass to Leo and began to hold Mike up a little straighter while Don rubbed his shell in small circles for comfort. After the coughing spell had ended someone had finally broken the awkward silence that had gone on since the incident.

"My son how are you fairing?" Asked Splinter. Mike took a minute to respond but finally did "P-Pretty g-good." Said Mike in a miserable sounding tone in which didn't trick anyone. "Yea ya sure sound like it." Said Raph sounding more concerned than sarcastic.

"Mikey what else is bothering you? Do you just need more pain medicine?" Asked Don in 'doctor mode' as Mike liked to call it.

Mike grunted "M-My Ribs hurt like shell." At that exact moment he started coughing again except this time small specks of blood appeared on his hand as he brought his hand away from his mouth. Dons eyes widened "Mike I think you got some broken ribs."

After about an hour or so of running some test and wrapping a tight gauze around Mikes ribcage area Don let out a little sigh. "Okay Mikey you're all fixed up now… but you're not going to be getting out of bed anytime soon!"

"This is slightly good on our behalf." Said Leo butting in. "Because it will give us plenty of time to discuss why you did what you did." Mikey gulped "Ggrreeaatt." He said with a small smile.


	9. The Explanation

Well...here it is! MY very first last chapter... wait... YEA! :D Anyways...so yea dont own them and...yea so here ya go! ;)

Mikey's P.O.V- "Oh shell, oh shell, oh shell! The last thing I need is 3 bro's smacking me and yelling at me for something that I did!" Thought Mike as all three of his brothers filed into the lab, crowding around his bed. 'Surely they wouldn't do that though I mean I saved Master Splinter….even though it was my fault in the first place but still I mean- oh shell Leos starting to talk now hheerree we go!'

*Main Story*

"Well I guess I'm going to talk first." Said Leo stepping forward. "Why would you go on a mission alone Mike?! Do you understand what could have gone wrong?!"

But before Mikey could answer Raph butted in and asked another question. "An' why didn't ya tell us that you were in that bad of shape when you came in last night?!" Then Don also started asking questions and Leo and Raph followed suit ,each time they asked another question they seemed to get closer and closer to Mikey almost as if they were cornering him.

Mike was almost eye to eye to all of his brothers now and he couldn't take it anymore, he couldn't even understand half the questions they were asking now! "WAIT!" Yelled Mike as loud as he could, cringing and clutching on to his wrapped up ribcage as he did so.

"Please let me just tell you what happened ok?" The three brothers blinked and backed up quickly as if just realizing what they had done. "Uh…sorry Mikey." Said Don sheepishly Leo and Raph also made their apologies as well and took a seat on the bed that sat opposite from Mike's.

Mikey smiled a bit and started from the beginning of how he overheard them saying how it was as his fault and how he had stealthily found the open window on the 18th floor, then rambled on about the stupidity of a bunch of ninjas leaving a window open in the first place. He then told them of how he had battled shredder and the 4 legions and tons of foot and barely made it back to the lair he then explained how he had felt guilty about Splinter and wanted them to take care of Master Splinter and not himself.

Through the story telling Mike was looking down, to scared and a little ashamed of looking up.

So he couldn't see how each time he made a detail about the battles or when he was trying to make it back how his brothers would cringe or how their eyes would flare up with anger or dull with guilt.

After he was done he finally looked up but found no one sitting on the bed, he then felt three pairs of arms wrap around him enveloping him in a big hug.

He tried not to yelp as he felt his rib's flare up a bit, but his brothers could hear the small whimper and ended the hug quickly saying sorry as they did so then took a seat back on the bed.

"I'm real sorry guys I didn't want to see any of you get hurt! Plus I am the reason fther got captured in the first place, and I just- I guess I needed to do it just to prove to myself I could, ya know?"

The three older brothers smiled and Leo spoke, "Mike that was very brave of you to go in alone like you did, and trust me when I say this it was not your fault for father getting captured you tried your hardest, we all know that. We were just angry with ourselfs that night for not protecting you and sensi and we put all the blame on you and im so, so, so sorry for that it wasent fair to you at all. Also I understand that you had to prove that you could go on a mission alone. But please promise me something, please **never ****_ever_** do that again! We thought we were going to lose you and we need you so much Mikey! You keep us together and without you this family would fall apart!" Said Leo.

"You got it bro." Mike nodded not knowing what else to say, he never knew he contributed to the family _that_ much!

After a few minutes he realized that it was about 9 at night now. "Sssooo does anyone want to watch a 5 hour scary movie marathon with me?" Asked Mikey as he sat up a bit cringing a bit as he did so, this sadly did not go unnoticed by any of his brothers.

"Mikey you can't leave that bed." Said Don going into mild doctor mode. "Huh… well cant this thing like… move?" Said Mike pointing at the wheels on the bottom of the sighed, "Yes but the heart monitor and vital sign screen can't."

Upon seeing the deflated reaction from Mikey, Raph left in search for a little T.V. and the satellite box.

"Problem solved." Said Raph setting the moderate sized T.V. that he got from the statue of T.V's that they had collected over the years in the living room, and the satellite box down.

Don smiled and started hooking all the cords and plugs in. "Aaaannndddd there! Got it." Said Don as he surfed through the 25 channels they got.

"Is this it?" Said Don as he landed on the only channel that Mikey watched. "Yep! That's it!" Said Mike overjoyed that his bro's just went through that trouble just for him.

"Alright then… I'm going to go make some popcorn." said Leo happily. When he got back he sat the large bowel in the middle of his bro's who had by now moved the bed that used to be in front of Mike's to the other side of it. So that it looked as if it was one great big bed.

Leo smiled and layed beside Raph who was now making fun of the characters in the horror movie.

Later that night way after the marathon had ended splinter peaked inside the lab and smiled warmly at the sight he was greeted with, all four of the brothers were now snuggled in big comforters and had little smiles on their faces especially the three older bro's. "Sleep well my sons." Said Splinter as he clicked the T.V. off and made his way back to his room. "Sleep well."

Well... I hope it wasent to sappy or anything! But if you saw any problems or well anything please review and tell me! I LOVE ME SOME REVIEWS! :D Thx for reading! :)


End file.
